Forgive Me
by amandastherealdeal
Summary: Regina is pregnant, has been the entire time Robin was gone, but she's waiting for the right time to tell him because Zelena ruined it. Regina comforting Robin who can't forgive himself for what happened with Zelena , event though Regina forgives him. Twitter Prompts
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

 **I wrote this one shot from two prompts I found on Twitter which I combined:**

 **Regina is pregnant, has been the entire time Robin was gone, but she's waiting for the right time to tell him because Zelena ruined it.**

 **Regina comforting Robin who can't forgive himself for what happened with Zelena , event though Regina forgives him.**

 **...**

 **This starts where they drive back to Stroybrooke from New York.**

Regina sighs as she sees the familiar sign, 'Welcome back to Storybrooke.'

She's following Emma who is driving with Lily and Zelena. Regina looks over at Robin who's starting out the window. He hasn't said a word since he had told her Zelena is pregnant.

 _She ruined everything._

Regina quickly looks in the review mirror, making sure Roland is still asleep.

"Robin, are you alright?" She hasn't had the chance to tell him the good news.

She's upset, it's barely been 2 months. He couldn't have waited 2 months before sleeping with her?

She's hurt, he had immediately assumed that she had said Marian is Zelena because she's jealous.

JEALOUS!

Why would he think she came to New York? (a LONG drive.) Just because she's jealous.

 _I'm his second choice._

Regina thinks as she tries to keep her tears from falling.

"Fine." He mumbles.

...

Regina steps out of the car, feeling better once she has Henry in her arms. Robin takes Roland into his arms as he stands back, watching as Emma introduces Lily to her Mother.

"Regina, are you alright?" Mary Margaret asks as she sees Regina looking down, lost in thought.

"I'm fine," she looks up into Mary Margaret's eyes, "can you help get Robin and Roland a room at Granny's?"

"Of course." Mary Margaret says as Regina gets back in her car and drives home.

"Why's my Mom leaving?" Henry asks as he hears Zelena chuckle, causing David to hold tight on her arm.

"Oh she's probably trying to run away from me."

Henry looks at her confused, " Zelena don't." Emma says, trying to get her to keep the secret longer.

"What? Oh! You don't want me to tell him I'm pregnant." Zelena chuckles, "oops."

"How do we even know you're telling the truth?" Emma says as everyone stares in disbelief.

"Oh, I'm telling the truth."

Emma shakes her head, " I was trying to help Marian! Wha kind of person are you?"

Emma could only feel guilt and regret at what she'd done. The only thing she's done is hurt Regina.

"I'm Wicked."

...

Regina sighs as she hears a knock on the door, "what do you want?" Regina asks as she sees the newest edition of Storybrooke's residence on her front porch.

"Umm... Nothing, I just...Look," Lily sighs, "I know we don't know each other but, I can tell how much that man-"

"Robin."

"Robin, means to you. I can't imagine how you must feel."

"Did Maleficent ask you to come?"

"No..."

"Then why are you here?"

"I just wanted to see how you're doing..."

Regina rolls her eyes, "you want to know who your Father is don't you?" Regina asks.

"Yes," Lily says looking down in shame. Regina sighs, closing her eyes. She places a hand on her stomach as she starts to feel nauseous.

 _Not now, please._

"Are you alright?" Regina snaps her eyes open, having forgotten the Lily's standing in front of her.

"Fine. Your Mother can't tell you?"

"Um... She says it's a dragon thing..."

Regina rolls her eyes, "of course she does."

Regina tries, she really does, but she can't stop the feeling.

Nauseous, her whole body shakes as she runs to the bathroom. She can hear Lily following behind her.

"Oh! Um... I'll get you some water." She says as she sees Regina on her knees, emptying her stomach.

 _Honey, please..._

Regina pleads to her child. Lily returns to the bathroom, relieved to find that Regina is back on her feet.

"Here," she says giving the other brunette the glass of water.

"Thank you."

"Are you alright?"

"Aren't you supposed to be evil... make bad decisions?"

Lily sighs, "yeah... but I can be a friend. Sometimes... I have my moments."

Regina nods, "King Stefan."

"What?"

"Your Father."

"Oh, thank you."Chuckling, "aren't you supposed to be the evil queen."

"I am."

"It seems more like was. You don't seem so evil to me."

"You're catching me at a bad time."

Lily laughs, "how do you know?"

"Maleficent and I used to be really good friends."

Lily nods, pointing to Regina's stomach she asks, "does he know?"

"Who?"

"Robin."

"Know what?"

"I make bad decisions, but I'm not dumb."

Regina sighs, "please don't say anything."

"I won't. She ruined it, didn't she?"

Regina chuckles, "you have no idea. My sister has always tried to ruin my life."

"Your sister?" Regina nods, "Damn. And I thought that my family was complicated."

...

Regina sighs as she asks Granny for a glass of water. Mary Margaret had arranged a party, mainly for Maleficent and Lily.

Regina sits at the counter, wishing she could be invisible. She doesn't want to be here, but Henry had asked, so here she is.

"You look lonely. " Maleficent says sitting on the seat next to her.

"I'm fine."

"Have you told him?" Regina looks at Maleficent in surprise.

"I told Lily NOT to tell anyone."

"Lily? Lily didn't tell me anything."

"Then, how..."

"Dragon thing." Maleficent shrugs.

"I'd appreciate it if you-"

"Kept it to myself? Don't worry, it's not my news to tell. You're my friend. You always have been. You deserve to be happy Regina." Maleficent says as she goes to find her daughter.

"You ok?" Ruby asks as she stands in front of Regina, behind the counter.

"Why?" Regina asks looking at the other brunette skeptically.

"Ummmm... because of,... you know."

Regina groans, "how in the hell do you know?!" Regina asks getting frustrated.

"It's a wolf thing." Ruby shrugs.

"A wolf thing!?"

"It's true, I can hear the heart beat all the way into the kitchen." Granny says standing next to her Granddaughter. Regina groans, "don't worry, we won't tell."

...

Regina groans in frustration as her door bell rings.

"I'm going to incinerate everyone in this god damn town." Regina opens the door, her anger slightly dissipating as she sees Robin standing nervously on her porch.

"Robin-"

"I'm sorry!" He blurts out. Regina stares at him in disbelief.

 _He came here at Midnight just to say I'm sorry?_

Robin pushes past Regina, "I've been thinking and thinking. I just couldn't find a way to say what I want, what I need to say in words." He says pacing.

"Ok? Robin you're making me dizzy can we sit down or can you just stay still?"

"I'm sorry."

"For pacing?"

Robin shakes his head, "for Zelena. I was trying so hard to get you out of my head. I thought I'd never see you again. I tried to move on and Marian or... Zelena told me I had to choose. And then she got pregnant and I-"

"Robin, calm down." Regina says, gently stroking her hands over his cheeks, "I understand. I do."

"You do?" Robin asks, "then why did you look so upset when we were driving back to Storybrooke?"

"I was upset... Robin understanding and seeing are two different things. I just... why did you think I came to New York just because I was jealous?"

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean it, I just... you were talking about Zelena and I could only think about the baby and I wasn't thinking... I'm sorry." Regina leans her forehead against his.

"I'm so sorry! So sorry." Robin keeps mumbling as Regina hugs him close to her body.

"It's ok."

"You shouldn't forgive me." Regina tilts Robin's head so she can see directly into his eyes.

"I. forgive. you."

"I love you." Regina smiles as Robin presses a soft kiss to her lips.

"I love you too." Regain looks into his eyes as she takes one of Robin's hands and places it on her stomach.

"I'm pregnant."

...

 **Hope you liked it :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys!**

 **A lot of people have requested for me to continue, so I give you the last chapter :D**

 **...**

 **The Next Day**

Regina groans as she hears the door bell echo throughout her home, causing Robin to chuckle.

Robin kisses her head before getting up, quickly getting dressed as the door bell continues ringing.

"I'm getting rid of the door bell," Regina mumbles into her pillow. Robin smiles fondly as he runs down the stairs to open the door.

"Henry."

"Hey..." Henry says awkwardly before pushing his way into the mansion to find his Mom.

"Um... Sorry, he wanted to see Regina... especially after finding out..."

"It's alright. I'm sure Regina would like to see him as well."

Emma nods, "sooo... we're doing an ultrasound for Zelena today, we want to make sure she isn't lying." Robin nods, "do you want... to come?"

"No, I would appreciate you telling me the news. But for right now, I want to spend time with Regina."

Emma nods, "Little John said he'll bring by Roland later."

...

"Mom?"

"Yes, Henry." Regina says as she strokes Henry's hair away from his face. He had run up the stairs and immediately curled up in her arms and rested his head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat after storming past Robin.

"Why is he here?"

"Robin?" Henry nods, "oh, well he spent the night last night. It was late and we were talking... Are you not comfortable with Robin being here?"

"I don't like him."

"Why?"

"He hurt you."

"Henry, I forgave him."

"Why?"

He isn't angry, he just doesn't understand.

"Because I understand that he left to take care of someone who originally meant a lot to him. I understand that he thought he'd never see me again. Yes, he hurt me. But he never meant to."

"And Zelena?"

Regina takes a deep breath, "it's complicated, but I think we'll get through it... Henry, do you remember when you were little, you always asked me for brothers and sisters." Henry nods against her chest. "Well, how would you feel about that now?"

"You mean Roland?"

"Yes and no."

"Zelena?" Henry asks sadly.

"Robin and I haven't really talked about her yet."

Henry looks up at his Mother curiously, "Mom... are you..." Henry asks looking at her stomach. Regina smiles and nods. Henry's smile brightens as he asks, "really?"

Regina chuckles, "yes."

...

 **That Night**

Regina lays curled up in Robin's arms as they rest on her bed.

"Regina?"

"Hmmmm..."

"Do you mind me asking how far along you are?"

"About 2 months."

Robin smiles, "the vault."

"Indeed."

After a pause he adds, "whenever I asked you about children, before that night at the Diner... you seemed to always avoid the question."

Regina tilts her head up to look Robin in his eyes, "because I didn't think it was possible."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was younger, my early days as the Evil Queen. I took a potion preventing me from having children."

"Why?"

"My Mother came on the anniversary of Daniel's death. I don't know the real reason why, but she claimed to right the wrongs she had made. So she found my soul mate with the lion tattoo," she says pointing to Robin's tattoo, "and brought him to meet me." At this, Robin looks at her confused. "It wasn't you... Someone else whom she had put a magical tattoo on. I found out she only came back so that I could have a child. I don't know her entire reason, but I was afraid she'd do something to my future child, so I took the potion."

"I'm sorry Regina," he says as he kisses her temple.

"Then how come you are pregnant now?"

"I guess... true love really does break any curse."

...

 **A Few Days Later**

It hadn't taken them long to find the sorcerer's apprentice who helped them save Gold.

For once in Storybrooke, things were normal.

Well, except one thing. Emma had told Robin that Zelena was indeed pregnant.

Regina thinks she has a solution, so, she walks to the Pawn Shop.

"Regina," Belle smiles at her, "can I help you?"

"Actually I was wondering if I could speak to your husband." Belle nods and goes into the back to find Rumple.

"Madame Mayor, what can I do for you?"

"Did you by any chance warn Zelena I was coming to New York?"

Rumple sighs, "yes unfortunately, I did."

"Can you check who the Father is of the child?"

...

"How lovely, visitors." Zelena says as she stands form the bed. "What can I do for you?" Rumple walks up to her and waves his hand over her stomach.

"Well, well... what do we have here?"

"What? What did you do?"

Rumple chuckles, "being unfaithful are we?"

"Shut up!" Zelena hisses at him.

Regina laughs, "why? Hiding something?"

"No!"

"I beg to differ. You were right Regina."

Regina smirks, "I knew it."

"There's no way he can tell."

"Oh yes I can dearie. That baby might be yours. But it's certainly not Robin's."

...

After Regina told Robin the good news, she had gone to sit on the couch to relax. The long day had taken its toll on her.

Regina had intended to read, but after the first few minutes she's out like a light.

Robin smiles as he walks through the door. Seeing Regina huddled on the couch. He walks over to her, and easily picks Regina up and carries her to their bedroom.

...

 **A Few Hours Later**

Regina wakes up screaming, causing Robin to hold her securely in his arms.

"Regina, love, what's wrong?" Robin asks as he holds her shaking body close to him. Regina waits until she's calmed down a little before, responding.

"Nothing... I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"Regina that wasn't nothing, please, tell me what's wrong."

Regina looks up at Robin with tears in her eyes, "I had a nightmare. "

"About what?"

"Leopold," she whispers as she resumes crying.

She finds comfort in Robin's arms. Holding him close to her.

"What happened?"

"He wasn't the kindest person to me... He beat me... used me to... satisfy his needs..." She adds in a broken whisper, "Robin... this isn't the first time I've been pregnant."

...

After Regina had told Robin of her previous pregnancies, she had broke down crying.

Retelling how when she had first found out she was pregnant with Daniel's child. Unfortunately, her Mother had found out and had given Regina water one morning with a toxin mixed in.

That was her first miscarriage.

After finding out she was pregnant with the King's child she had been both scared and happy. A child, hers. She had learned to love the child, no matter how it was conceived. 6 months later, her child was still born.

After affect of the toxin her Mother had given her the year before.

3 years later, she had found out she was pregnant once again. But this time, she refused to bond with it. Acted as if it didn't exist. She couldn't handle the pain of losing another child. The King came at night, always did, espically when he had too much to drink. He was more violent when he was drunk.

That's how shad had her second miscarriage.

Regina's scared, she can't handle another miscarriage, can't handle losing another child. Robin tries to assure her everything will be fine.

She won't listen , so the next morning they go to the hospital.

...

 **A Few Weeks Later**

Regina is getting bigger, her stomach swelling, curving, accommodating the new life growing inside her. Both Robin and Henry are becoming very protective her, for entirely different reasons. Regina and Robin decided to wait before telling everyone.

Henry had become protective of Regina now that Robin was back in her life.

Bordering on overprotective.

Robin had become protective of Henry, Roland, and Regina.

Protective of their family.

Most importantly, their unborn child.

...

 **A Month Later**

Regina starts having cravings, and it is evident that they will not be able to keep their secret much longer. They had told Roland last week. Surprisingly, he was overjoyed.

Both Henry and Roland are excited to become big brothers. Henry had become even more protective than before.

They are getting ready for a 'family dinner' at the Charming's apartment. Regina sits on the bed as Robin gets dressed.

"I'm hungry," Regina complains with a slight smile. Robin doesn't like Regina's cravings, he thinks they are weird, illogical, make no sense and come at the worst times.

Robin groans, "you just ate!"

"I'm hungry again," she shrugs.

"We're eating again in a few minutes."

Regina groans, "Mary Margaret's food is neither worth waiting for nor worth eating."

Robin chuckles, "let's go."

...  
The dinner is going surprisingly well. Everyone is being civil, and to Robin's surprise, Regina is eating.

Eating may be an understatement, when she had said she was hungry, she meant hungry. Regina's excessive eating had caused many curious stares from everyone around the room.

"Ummmm... Regina. You want to slow down there?" Emma asks, she is slightly frightened by how much and how fast Regina is eating. Emma had barely seen Regina eat and apple, especially not a meal.

Regina looks up, seeming to not have noticed the stares.

"Sorry, I'm hungry." Regina says taking a napkin to clean her fingers.

"If that's you hungry, I have never seen you hungry." Mary Margaret says.

"Or have an appetite," David adds.

"Yeah! Jeez Regina!" Emma exclaims.

"Leave her alone, " Henry mutters under his breath.

"Stop teasing Gina! Baby makes her hungry." Roland says trying to protect Regina.

At the innocent protective comment from Roland, the room falls silent, all eyes on Regina.

...

"Robin, " Regina whispers as she wakes up really early in the morning.

Robin groans, "please don't tell me your hungry again. You ate everything that can be considered food in Mary Margaret's apartment!"

Regina chuckles, "this is your fault too."

"I know, I know. What do you want?"

"Pretzel!"

Robin groans, "not again! The bakery is all the way across town."

"But I want fresh ones, " Regina pouts, pleading, "pleaaaaaassseee..."

...

 **Few Weeks Later**

To say Robin had become overprotective of Regina is an understatement. He won't let anyone near her stomach, nonetheless touch her growing abdomen.

No one except Henry and Roland.

They both did not object. They both did not object. They were all protective of her.

And Regina wouldn't have it any other way.

...

It's late, Regina had just had another nightmare. Robin does his best to comfort her, taking the brunette in his arms and not letting go.

"I'm a terrible person," she whispers into the crook of his neck.

"No you're not Regina, you are amazing and brave and so incredibly strong." Regina shakes her head, "hey look at me." He says tilting her chin up, "you're an amazing Mother, beautiful."He says kissing her lips softly.

"Perfect," pressing a kiss to Regina's forehead, "stunning," a kiss to Regina's collarbone, "incredible," a kiss above her heart.

Robin spends the night kissing all Regina's blemishes. And Regina starts to believe every word that Robin says.

...

Regina had begrudgingly agreed to go to the fair with Robin.

Every year in early August, Storybrooke held a fair that consisted of games, rides, food, and animals.

Robin, having never been to a fair, had begged Regina to go with him. Regina had said yes but insisted on going at night so that no one would see them.

So, after a long debate, Regina and Robin walk to the fair. The numerous lights that hang above them, instantly illuminating the dark night.

"Do you like any of the events here?" Robin asks as he entangles their fingers.

"Not really."

"Really? So if I were to go to that booth over there and win you a rather large stuffed animal, you wouldn't even smile?"

Regina chuckles, teasingly replying, "what makes you think you'll win?"

"I'll take that as a challenge." He says as he drags Regina to the booth, giving the man $3 for 3 arrows. Regina rolls her eyes as she sees the bow and arrow in his hands. It doesn't take Robin long to hit all the targets on the first try.

"Here you go." Robin says handing Regina the oversized Panda that he had won.

Regina smiles as she takes the stuffed animal, "thank you."

...

Robin drags Regina to multiple different games until discovering the dance floor. Robin smiles as a slow song starts playing.

"May I have this dance, M'lady?" Robin asks bowing and taking Regina's hand gently within his own. Regina smiles as Robin leads her to the middle of the floor as the chorus starts to play.

 _I hope you dance._

Robin and Regina sway to the music, smiling as they rest their foreheads together. Robin smiles as he looks down into Regina's eyes and places one of his hands on Regina's ever growing stomach.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

...

When the song has finished, Robin leads Regina to the Ferris Wheel.

"You want to go on the Ferris Wheel?"

"Yes!" Robin answers eagerly.

Regina smiles as she shakes her head. It doesn't take them long to reach the top.

As the Ferris Wheel stops, Robin turns Regina to him.

"You're beautiful." He says as he cups Regina's cheek with his left hand. Regina smiles and closes her eyes as she feels the wind breeze past them.

Robin leans his forehead against hers, "this has been one of the best nights of my life." Regina says as she leans in to press a soft kiss to Robin's lips.

...

Regina works, a lot. After all, someone has to run the town. She's almost 7 months pregnant, and Robin doesn't like her working, especially not that much.

Robin asks Emma and Snow to go with him and to take it easy. Regina has never liked surprises, **never**.

When she sees them come into her office, she's mad.

Fuming.

"What?" She asks frustrated.

"You're working too much." Robin says in concern.

Regina rolls her eyes, "I'm fine. Leave." She says. Emma and Snow look at Robin who nods his head.

"You're mean when you're pregnant." Emma mutters as her and Snow leave.

"You too." Regina says looking at Robin before going back to the document in front of her. Robin moves quickly, grabbing the documents in front of her and holds them high above his head as Regina reaches for them. Using his height to his advantage.

"Robin!"

"You work too much!"

"Robin give it back!" Regina gives a slight smile, "you are a child!" Regina can't help it, she laughs.

"Ha! I knew I could get you to laugh!"

"Robin!" Regina laughs, "that document is important!"

"So are you."

...

Regina groans as her body lays down on the bed, causing Robin to chuckle.

"What's wrong?"

"My feet hurt!"

"Stop wearing heels, I'm sure your feet would appreciated it." Robin says as he moves to the end of the bed and peels Regina's heels off her sore feet.

"Stop wearing such painful shoes." Robin scolds as he begins to massage Regina's foot.

Regina pouts, teasingly saying, "I'd miss your massages too much!" Robin chuckles, laying a soft kiss on Regina's lips.

"You can always have a massage, whenever and wherever you want."

...

Regina's close, and it's driving her crazy. She's enjoyed being pregnant, but now, she's ready to be finished.

"Regina love are you alright?" Robin asks sitting next to her on the couch.

Regina groans, "I don't want to be pregnant anymore! I feel like a fat cow!" Robin chuckles, "it's not funny!"

"Regina calm down, you are beautiful and you are certainly not fat."

"Really? Say that to my stomach. I'm sure that if your abdomen is big enough that you have trouble bending over, getting up or even see the lower half of your body, including your feet, it means you're fat!" Regina says frustrated.

"Regina, you. are. not. fat. You're pregnant-"

"No difference-"

"Regina, there is a big difference. You have a life growing inside of you." He says standing up, he holds out his hand to help her off the couch.

"I can prove you are neither fat nor heavy." He says as Regina stands before him, eyeing him skeptically. Robin moves quickly, picking Regina up with his arms as if she's as light as a feather.

Regina gasps, "Robin! Put me down!"

"No. See, you aren't even hurting me."

Regina rolls her eyes, "this doesn't prove anything." Robin shrugs as he begins to turn his body, spinning in slow circles, causing Regina to squeal. "Robin! Stop! You'll fall!" Robin chuckles as he continues to turn them in circles, "Robin!" Regina laughs in joy, hanging onto Robin's neck, "don't drop me!"

It doesn't take Robin long to become dizzy, in seconds they are both on the floor, laughing.

"I told you, you would fall."

Regina gloats a Robin groans, "I was trying to prove a point." Regina stares up into Robin's eyes, mesmerized by their color.

"I love you," Robin whispers as he leans his forehead against Regina's.

"I love you too," Regina says.

And she realizes, that this is her happy ending.

This is her second chance.

This is her everlasting happiness.

,...

 **And that's it. I hope you liked it!**

 **Twitter Prompts I used:**

 **Her getting pregnant by Robin breaking the potion she drank.**

 **Robin carrying Regina upstairs when she falls asleep on the couch reading.**

 **Robin holding Regina in his arms after she wakes up from a nightmare regarding her time with Leopold.**

 **Regina getting emotional while telling Robin about her time with King Leopold.**

 **Henry being really over protective towards Regina now that Robin is back in her life.**

 **Robin not wanting people touching Regina's belly besides him and their boys.**

 **Regina is having lots of cravings because she's pregnant.**

 **Roland spilling the secret that Regina is pregnant at a huge family dinner.**

 **Robin peppering kisses all over Regina and in between each one he's calling her 'beautiful', 'perfect', 'stunning'.**

 **Robin , Emma and snow coming into Regina's office because she's working too much and shoos them away so Robin grabs her book, playing keep away from Regina and she's laughing the whole time while trying to scold him but it's not working.**

 **Robin rubbing Regina's feet and tells her not to wear such painful shoes. She gets flirty and says she'd miss his massages too much.**

 **Robin picking up Regina and spinning in circles until they are dizzy. She is squealing and saying don't drop me, then he falls.**

 **Robin and Regina riding on a Ferris Wheel at a Fair and kissing while they are stopped at the top.**


End file.
